The Angel's Daughter
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: The Shadowhunters live now under control of Valentine Morgenstern and his Clave, the members of the Old Circle. But a Rebellion is rising, an alliance of Rogue Shadowhunters and Downworlders ready to strike. And there's only one hope: Raziel's daughter. But who is she? Who is Raziel's daughter? Who?s that hidden Angel everyone's looking for? M rated with a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Shadowhunter Academy_

**R&amp;R please!**

* * *

Clarissa Morgenstern walked nervously through the halls of the Shadowhunter Academy, her red hair waving behind her as she walked, her green eyes looked to the ground. She was new here, and she did not know how people would react to her name. Clarissa was the daughter of the famous Valentine Morgenstern, a man who had fiercely fought against the Downworlders and supported the use of the Mortal Cup to restore the Shadowhunter race. She opened her locker, took a few personal things out if it and closed it.

"Hello." a female voice behind her said.

Clarissa turned around, seeing an older girl with long wavy white blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and wearing the same black leather fighting gear as her. "Hi." she said.

"You must be new, I am Angelanna Herondale, but everyone calls me Angie." the girl said. "May I ask who you are?"

"Uh… Clarissa Morgenstern, call me Clary." Clary replied, getting red.

"No need to be nervous, Clary." Angie said, smiling at her.

"I didn't think anyone would like me because of my name." Clary said.

"Names only tell who your parents were, it doesn't say anything about a person's character." Angie said. "Come, I introduce you to my friends."

Clary walked with Angie, still getting some dirty looks from other students.

"Just don't be nervous, they only try to get you down." Angie said.

"That will happen anyways." Clary murmered, but Angie heard that.

"Don't be so negative about yourself, you know the best what you're able of and they don't. By the way, charging someone because of their parents is quietly against the rules of the school." Angie told. "They can't get you down because of your father."

"You don't mind then?" Clary asked in surprise.

"Indeed, I think that every person is different and nothing like their parents." Angie replied.

"What do you think of Downworlders then?" Clary asked.

"Me? I actually know a Downworlder, I'm not afraid of them." Angie told. "I think that the Clave needs to change their ideas about them. They are also living beings who have rights."

"I think exactly like that too!" Clary 'kind of' cheered, but not loud.

"I'm happy you do. My friends also think like that, you would fit in very well." Angie said.

"I hope so." Clary said.

Angie and Clary approached a small group of 3 other Shadowhunters their age. One was girl and the other two were boys. The girl had long black hair and blue eyes, just like the boy who was quiet tall, the other one had gold blonde hair and golden eyes and looked a lot like Angie.

"Hey guys!" Angie said.

"Hey sis!" the gold blonde boy said.

Clary could conclude that that boy was Angie's brother.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Clary, she's new. Clary, meet the Lightwood siblings Alec and Isabelle and my brother Jace." Angie said.

"Hi." Clary said, trying to smile.

"What's your first class?" Isabelle asked.

"History of the Shadow World." Clary replied.

"You're lucky, Alec, Angie and I have that too." Isabelle said.

"That's good to know." Clary said.

"One question, does anyone knows a professor L. Garroway? He's our P.E. teacher." Alec asked.

"No idea, when do you guys have P.E.? Jace asked. "I have that class the 2nd hour."

"Last hour, 4th period." Clary replied.

"Me too!" Angie and Isabelle said.

"I'm in the same P.E. class as Jace." Alec said.

(bell rings)

"Looks like we've got to go." Isabelle said. "Come."

Angie, Alec, Clary and Isabelle walked to the history classroom while Jace went into the other direction.

"What does your brother have the 1st hour?" Clary asked.

"Roman language, not really that has my interest." Angie replied.

"Me neither." Clary said.

They arrived in class, seeing that their teacher was Mr Robert Lightwood, the father of both Isabelle and Alec.

"Hello students, welcome to your first History of the Shadow World class." Mr Lightwood said.

"Dad may talk like you fall asleep…" Alec warned Clary.

"Thanks for the warning." Clary said as she sat down next to Angie on the 3rd row, in front of Alec and Isabelle.

* * *

History class was very boring, Mr Lightwood didn't talk about anything else than the war between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, which has been going on since the Uprising.

Clary saw that Angie was clearly annoyed by the bad things Mr Lightwood told about the Down-worlders and was drawing a werewolf in her sketchbook, the same one as Clary had.

"Ms Herondale? Could you please pay some attention?" Mr Lightwood asked, not really in a polite way for a teacher.

Angie looked up before Mr Lightwood snatched her sketchbook away and looked on it. She became very angry when she did. "Give that back!" she angrily said.

Mr Lightwood looked amused. "Why're you drawing Downworlders? And so detailed?" he asked, looking through the sketches of Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks, Fairies and persons.

"Because of who I am." Angie replied and snatched her sketchbook back. "And you don't need to know a damn thing why I'm drawing them, can't a girl be artistic?"

(bell rings)

Angie picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom with a proud face.

"She's really brave." Clary whispered. "Is she always like this?"

"If she has to defend where she believes in." Isabelle replied.

Clary followed Angie, who was walking to the Art class.

"You're artistic too?" Angie asked.

"Yes, I have a same kind of sketchbook as you have." Clary said.

"Then we apparently share a lot, I wouldn't be surprised if you're my long lost sister or something like that." Angie said and laughed.

They both stepped into the classroom and sat down on a stool.

"What do you like to draw most?" Angie said. "You know I have a preference for Downworlders."

"I like drawing persons like Angels, with those feathery wings, I just like that." Clary replied. "I really don't know why I like it, but I do."

"That doesn't matter in anyway." Angie said.

"But what's your favourite Downworlder race to draw?" Clary asked.

"I can't choose between Warlocks and Werewolves." Angie replied.

Clary smiled, she had really a lot in common with this girl. "Would you like to come to my house after P.E.? Or do you still have classes?" she asked.

"No, I don't have any more classes, so I would like to come over to your house." Angie said.

"Great!" Clary said and she started to paint.

She drew Angie in a white tight knee-long dress with long not so wide sleeves and white knee-high boots, cat-like blue eyes and a pair of white wings in Heaven.

Quickly, she looked at Angie's work, who was painting an ink black Werewolf with one grey stripe on his side, in the dark blue night, howling towards the detailed full moon. The Werewolf, however, looked still somewhat like a human because it was still standing on 2 legs.

"It almost looks real." Clary commented.

"Thanks, what're you painting?" Angie asked.

"Nothing interesting." Clary said.

"Now I'm curious!" Angie said, stood up and looked at Clary's painting.

Clary was slightly nervous for Angie's reaction.

"Whoa, you've even made me skinnier than I am, and that outfit looks really good on me." Angie told. "Are my eyes really that blue? Never knew angel wings would really do me."

"Well, thanks?" Clary said unsure.

"Don't be so unsure!" Angie said. "You've got real talent! Maybe art is really your thing, you should really do something with that in your future."

"Thanks, you should do too." Clary said, pointing at the Werewolf.

Their teacher, a Shadowhunter woman named Mrs J. Penhallow, walked through the class, giving comments about all paintings. Some were good, but most were bad.

"There she comes, the Art Witch." Angie murmered as Mrs Penhallow walked into their direction.

"Why do you call her like that?" Clary asked, a bit confused.

"Because she has a different taste of art, for her, everything has to be abstract and no colour like I always do." Angie replied in a whisper as Mrs Penhallow was looking at Angie's painting.

"Ms Herondale." Mrs Penhallow said in a high raised voice.

"Yes Mrs Penhallow?" Angie asked with an innocent voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you TO NOT DRAW ANY FILTHY DOWNWORLDERS IN MY CLASSROOM!" Mrs Penhallow yelled.

The whole class looked at them, at Mrs Penhallow and Angie.

Clary now feared for Angie, even though she didn't know Mrs Penhallow at all.

But Angie somehow remained calm. She didn't move except for blinking her eyes. "Excuse me Mrs?" she asked on a more braver tone.

"You heard me, get that painting out of my classroom." Mrs Penhallow said.

"Alright, I'll just put it in my locker then." Angie said, took her work from the standard, walked into the hallways to her locker and came back before Mrs Penhallow could inspect Clary's painting.

"I see you have something with heavenly beings, she really looks like Raziel, except for the white blonde hair." Mrs Penhallow said. "Who's hair colour did you use?"

"Uhm…. Angie's, Mrs Penhallow.'' Clary replied, slightly shy.

Mrs Penhallow looked from the painting at Angie and back. "How…" she asked.

"Uhm…. it may be the best you go on with inspecting the paintings." Angie said.

Still stunned, Mrs Penhallow walked away.

"Did she like it or not?" Clary asked.

"She did. C'mon, I don't want to be late for my next class." Angie replied.

"What do you have?" Clary asked.

"Weapon Skills, Alec is in that class too." Angie said.

"Well, seems our timetables are the same on Mondays…" Clary said.

"That's a very curious coincidence." Angie said.

* * *

**I'd love to hear any ideas for the next chapter!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Mentioning the Rebellion  
_

**Hi! Thank you for reading this!**

**Read &amp; Review please!**

* * *

Weapon Skills was nothing else but targeting figures with your weapon of choice. Clary had her own small seraph blade as weapon of choice. She had seen Alec fighting with a bow and arrows, and she had to admit that that way of fighting suited him very well. But Angie was different, she could fight both intimate with a pair of long seraph blades and with a crossbow since she had a sharp eye for targets.

Every girl was completely jealous of Angie, and the boys were staring at her like they had never seen a girl fighting like that.

* * *

"I really can't believe this actually happened, did you see all the guys staring at you?" Clary asked.

"Oh yes, I've seen them staring." Angie replied, laughing. "It was kinda fun to see them like that."

They walked into the gymnastics hall and sat down on the wooden couches.

"Great, where's our teacher?" it was Aline Penhallow who asked that.

"I'm right here." a deep male voice from above said.

Everyone looked up to see a man in a training suit. His curly hair was brown with a stripe of grey on the left side, his beard was tidy trimmed and his piercing blue eyes looked at each of them.

"You're Mr Garroway?" Aline asked.

"Who else could I be?" the man, Mr Garroway, asked and jumped down.

"Another teacher." this time it was Sebastian Verlac, a guy with shiny night black hair.

"We better get starting. And Ms Penhallow, you may watch your tone." Mr Garroway said. "Ms Morgenstern, Ms Herondale, would you 2 go and get the footballs from the locker?"

"Yes Mr Garroway." Angie replied and walked to the big closet where all the sport stuff was storaged.

They both took a few footballs and handed them to Mr Garroway.

"Thank you girls, I'm going to split the class in teams, may the best team win." he said.

The bitchy girls, like Aline and her friend Mary Blackthorn, clearly didn't like Mr Garroway.

"What do they have against him?" Clary asked as she saw how Mary and Aline were talking about Mr Garroway, she catched a few lines like 'He can't be Shadowhunter.', 'He could be a Downworlder.' and 'He's probably a mundane.'

"I don't really know. Guess they believe he's a Downworlder or a mundane, all because there is no Shadowhunter family called Garroway. But they don't know that he might be protected by the Clave or anything." Angie replied. "You must know, I don't like Penhallow or Blackwell."

"I don't know what to think." Clary said.

"You'll find your opinion in time." Angie told.

That was the last word they told before the end of the lesson.

* * *

"Why do you guys live so far from the centre?" Angie asked, as they finally reached Clary's house _Fairchild Manor_.

"I don't know. You should ask my father." Clary replied as she opened the door to the hall of the house, revealing a large white hall with 2 pairs of stairs to the next level of the house. The colourful paintings with their golden edges gave colour to the white hall, just like the silver chandelier.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Clary called.

As soon as Clary had called, a man in black hunting gear with dark blonde appeared on top of the stairs. It was Valentine Morgenstern, Clary's father.

"Hello my darling Clarissa, how was your first day at the Academy?" he asked while walking down the large white stairs.

"It went quiet well, anyways, dad, meet my new friend, Angelanna Herondale." Clary told.

Valentine looked at Angie. "You're Stephen's daughter." he said, it was not a question.

"I am sir." Angie said, nice and polite.

Then a boy with blonde hair and dark eyes came on the scene and stopped on top of the stairs. "Hey dad! Can you tell me…?" he tried to ask, but stopped his sentence as he laid his eyes on Angie. "Hello beautiful."

Angie raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember that a guy said that when he first met me." she said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"What is it Jonathan?" Valentine asked.

The blonde boy looked at his father again. "Mom needs her stele, can you tell me where it is?" he asked.

"In our bedroom on her nightstand." Valentine replied.

"Thanks dad." the boy, Jonathan, said and walked back, but not before he had looked at Angie again.

"That's your brother?" Angie asked.

"Yep." Clary replied. "What did you think of him?"

"He decides quickly about the beauty of a girl." Angie replied.

"That's just so Jonathan." Clary said and both girls laughed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr Morgenstern." Angie said after she'd stopped laughing.

"You're always welcome in our house Angelanna Herondale." Valentine said, smirked and went into some random room behind the door on their left.

"No one ever used my full name like that." Angie said.

"Want to meet my mother?" Clary asked as she walked to the stairs.

"I wouldn't mind to meet her, you're also going to meet my family anyways." Angie said and climbed the stairs with Clary while Jonathan went downstairs via the other staircase, looking at her.

* * *

Valentine was sitting on the couch in the living room as his son Jonathan walked in.

"Hello son." Valentine greeted him.

"I know you want to talk to me father." Jonathan said and sat down in front of his father. "Where is it about?"

Valentine sat up straight. "This mission I give you now is very important, the future of the Morgenstern family is in your hands. Very soon, the Downworlder Rebellion shall try to make the Clave fall and try to take over." he said. "And all you need to do, is trying to find those leaders and kill them the way they deserve."

"I believe there's still something else?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, there is." Valentine replied, his eyes wandering off to the gardens.

"Dad, can't you just tell me?" Jonathan asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"It's about Angelanna Herondale, the girl you just met, Clary's friend." Valentine said.

"What about her?" Jonathan asked.

"She's the wife you deserve." Valentine replied, that was all he said.

* * *

**I haven't truly decided about the pairings yet, so give me sugguestions.**

**The pairings I absolutely dislike is Clace, so don't ask me to do that.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Downworlder Rebellion_

**I decided to keep my characters straight.**

**Sorry if you don't like it.**

**Pairing sugguestions are still welcome...**

* * *

Clary opened the door of another white room. But this room was more decorated with green-golden things than the others. The furniture in the room was also green with gold.

A woman, an older version of Clary, was sitting on a green chair with golden decorations. She was reading a book while her stele was lying in front of her. The woman looked up at them.

"Hi mom." Clary greeted.

"Good afternoon Clary, who did you bring?" Clary's mom's eyes looked tired and slightly afraid.

"This is my new friend, Angelanna Herondale." Clary introduced her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Morgenstern." Angie said.

Mrs Morgenstern's eyes wided. "You're Stephen and Amatis's daughter." she said, it was not a question.

"Yeah…" Angie said, slightly uncomfortable with that. She looked at her watch. "Looks like I have to go, see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, at the lockers?" Clary asked.

"That would be fine. I need to pick up that one painting I put in my locker, see you!" Angie replied and walked out of the room. Once she was near the door, she looked back one more time and ran over the path towards the city.

* * *

Clary was still in the room with her mother.

"Where was that all about?" Clary asked. "Why did your eyes widen?"

"You wouldn't understand." her mother replied.

"Really? You step into that faze again?" Clary asked. "You're unbelievable."

"It's an issue of the Clave, Clary. It's the business of the elder Shadowhunters, especially her parents." her mother replied.

"If it's really that important, why won't you tell me?" Clary asked.

"It's mostly about Angelanna's parents, Stephen and Amatis." her mother replied.

"What about them?" Clary asked and sat down on one of the chairs next to her mother.

"They believe their daughter isn't what they…. expected. They're afraid of her." her mother replied. "Angelanna is very rebellious and strong minded, she has gone against the Clave many times. Many of us believe she associates with the Downworlders in the woods around Alicante."

"That's the problem? Just because she's rebellious and thinks different?" Clary asked.

Her mother wanted to reply, but Clary already walked away.

"Well, there's so much more." Jocelyn Morgenstern whispered. "But you wouldn't understand it, you're much to young."

* * *

Angie was now at the Northern Gate of Alicante. There were no guards and the protection pillars were starting to break down. She walked out of the city, entering the wild woods of Idriss. Angie was not afraid like many Shadowhunters she knew, because she knew what was going on into the woods.

"Angela Graymark." a cranky voice said.

Angie looked on her right, seeing the leader of the Vampires standing in the large shadows of the tree. "Oh, hi Raphael. Where're the others?" she asked with a smile.

"In the Werewolf camp with your uncle. I'll bring you to there." he said.

Angie walked with Raphael to the camp, what existed out of tents.

Many of the Werewolves howled subservient as they saw her walking by, the rest showed their necks.

Raphael stopped a few meters before the biggest tent.

Angie looked at him and Raphael gesticulated to go in. And she did.

She pulled aside the curtains that blocked her path and went in, seeing her uncle, Lucian Graymark. His curly hair was brown with a stripe of grey on the left side, his beard was tidy trimmed and his piercing blue eyes looked at her. He wore his usual flannel shirt, ragged pants, sport shoes and a greenish jacket. "Hello Angie." he said.

"Really uncle? Why did you come to our school to teach P.E.?" Angie asked.

"I somehow have to keep an eye on you while you're in the city." Lucian said. "Don't worry, no one knows I'm a Downworlder, I made sure of that."

"But what are they thinking then? The Clave will however find out you're a Werewolf." Angie said.

"They think I'm from a British Shadowhunter family in hiding." Lucian replied. "And is that Morgen-stern girl your friend?"

"Yes, she is. I can tell you, she's nothing like her father." Angie said.

"Really? How come?" Lucian asked.

"I don't know, but she doesn't think like that." Angie replied.

"Well, maybe you should bring her here, tomorrow." Lucian told.

"That soon?" Angie asked and looked at her uncle like he was crazy.

"If she's really not like her father as you say she is, she won't be afraid when you show her this." Lucian replied.

"Okay, but if she runs away and tells Valentine, it's your fault we'll have to go in hiding." Angie pointed out.

"I understand, is that not where I'm for?" Lucian asked, half laughing.

"You know you'll have to appear like my werewolf uncle Lucian Graymark, not like our P.E. teacher Luke Garroway." Angie said. "She cannot know that fact yet."

"Of course, I don't have your class for P.E. tomorrow." Lucian agreed. "How late do your and young Ms Morgenstern's classes end?"

"Uhm, 2 o'clock in the afternoon." Angie replied.

"Good, I've only one class tomorrow. You can take her immediately to here when you're done at school." Lucian told.

"Okay." Angie said. "One thing, where's Magnus?"

Her uncle looked seriously at her now. "He's with the other Warlocks on their side of the camp." he replied. "But don't let me smell his scent of glitter or magic in your hair."

Angie laughed at him and left the tent, seeing Raphael still there, in the shadows of an old tree.

"You're going back to the gate?" he asked.

"Not yet, I need to visit Magnus first." Angie said and smiled.

"As you wish, _Hermosa_." Raphael said.

Angie sighed and just walked to the part of the camp where the Warlocks were staying. She walked into the circle of tents, searching for Magnus Bane, her secret boyfriend.

The Warlocks were all looking at her.

"My beautiful Angel," a very familiar male voice said. "where have you been for so long?"

Angie smiled as she saw her boyfriend, Magnus Bane, walking up to her. His black hair was filled with glitter, his cat-like yellow eyes accented with black eyeliner and he wore dark glittery pants, a white blouse and a dark jacket. "Hi Magnus, missed me?" she asked.

"I would always miss you." Magnus replied and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Awe," Angie said. "you're so sweet."

"I'm still not in your uncle's good book, am I?" Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Angie's waist.

"Not yet, it'll come in time." Angie said.

"I hope so." Magnus said and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_ _Keeping Ties Bonded_

**Hope you like it!**

**R&amp;R**

* * *

Angie was on her way to school, carrying almost nothing but her long seraph blade on her back. All she needed was in her locked at school.

"Angie!" she heard someone calling, a male voice.

Angie turned around to see Alec running up to her. "Oh, hello Alec. What's up?" she asked.

"Where were you yesterday afternoon? I thought you'd be home?" Alec asked.

"I was at Clary's house." Angie replied.

"At Fairchild Manor? You're crazy." Alec said. "Don't you know how much Valentine can know about you by just laying his eyes on you?"

"I know that Alec, don't worry. Valentine won't know about my identity as Angela Graymark, no one knows but you, Isabelle, me and all members of the Downworlder Rebellion." Angie replied.

"But if he does, we'll all have to run." Alec said. "And I cannot risk the lives of my sister and my little brother, especially my little brother."

"Alec, I understand. We would never risk our young family members." Angie said.

"I hope we made the right decision by helping your Rebellion." Alec sighed.

"I promised peace between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, and I will keep that promise." Angie said. "I will go on, even if I have to go into hiding if Valentine finds me out. I won't give up."

"I knew you were headstrong." Alec said and showed Angie a smile.

They walked side by side through the streets of Alicante to their school.

* * *

In the Angel's Hall, the Clave was debating.

"We need to find out who those leaders are, otherwise we'll never find them." Hodge Starkweather said.

"But we don't have any names, and the Downworlders we catched won't tell us anything. Even not if we torture them with their worst fears." Simon Blackwell said.

"Robert and Oliver are taking on a female Werewolf now, they promised they wouldn't come back without any snippet of information." Maryse said.

Valentine waited in silence, saying nothing.

There were footsteps outside the Hall and all Clave members looked up.

Robert Lightwood and Oliver Pangborn rushed in.

"You guys got information out of the Werewolf?" Simon asked with unbelief.

"Uhm, not really information." Oliver told with a disappointed tone. "The Werewolf woman died saying 2 names."

"Names?" Valentine asked. "Tell me, who?"

Robert looked uncomfortable. "Uhm… well, this… leader, was once one of us, a member of the Old Circle. It was Graymark. Lucian Graymark. And his… daughter?" he replied.

"You say the word daughter as in a question." Valentine said.

"The Werewolf woman didn't tell the tie between them. She simply said: 'Angela Graymark will guide me to Heaven, Lucian Graymark will destroy Valentine.'." Robert said.

"This is all we know? How will we get further?" Stephen asked.

"Your wife is a Graymark, you could ask her if she knows anything about an Angela." Oliver replied.

"Asking my wife won't help." Stephen said. "She doesn't have any contact with her brother and she's busy enough to keep our daughter slightly dimmed."

"Speaking about daughters, is your son ready to become a true warrior Stephen?" Valentine asked.

Stephen sighed. "I don't know if he is, you should as the teacher at the Academy, they'll know." he replied.

"You're lucky that's me." Simon said.

"Who're the best in your classes?" Valentine asked.

"My answer would surprise you very much." Simon replied. "Mostly Alexander Lightwood and Angelanna Herondale."

Stephen's eyes wided.

"What are their specialities?" Valentine asked, truly interested.

"Angelanna is multifunctional, she can handle any weapon there's available, I don't doubt she would be good at hand-to-hand combat. Alexander is a sharpshooter, he prefers distance from his targets." Simon told.

Valentine sat back in his chair. Now he was truly pleased, when Angelanna would be one of his Darkened warriors, they would be victorious.

* * *

Angie's and Clary's classes had just ended, they were on their way to the forest.

"Why are we going through the Northern Gate again?" Clary asked.

"Because no one is allowed to leave Alicante after 2 o'clock in the afternoon." Angie replied. "This Gate is unguarded and leads directly into the right part of the woods."

"I don't like this…" Clary sighed, but she did follow Angie.

They both heard howling in the woods, but Angie walked further, not looking behind her while Clary was afraid.

"Angie? Aren't we going much too far from the city to make this look like a patrol?" Clary asked.

"Don't be afraid Clary, they won't hurt you as long as you're with me." Angie said and stopped to look back.

Once Clary was by Angie's side again, she heard the bushes.

"Raphael?" Angie asked.

"I'm right here, my _Hermosa_." a voice said.

Clary turned around to see a Vampire standing there, in the shadows of a big tree.

"Would you bring us to the camp?" Angie asked.

Clary was surprised by her polite tone to the Vampire.

"Of course." the Vampire replied.

"Who's that?" Clary asked as the Vampire lead the way.

"The Vampire? That's Raphael Santiago, the leader of the Vampires within the Downworlder Rebellion." Angie replied.

"Wait a sec, you KNOW the Downworlder Rebellion?!" Clary asked in confuse.

"Of course I know them. I'm their founder." Angie replied.

Clary blinked with her eyes and froze in her spot. "Then why…?" she stammered.

"This is all part of the secret I'm hiding from the Clave." Angie said and pulled Clary with her into the camp she had talked about a few seconds ago. "This all is part of my goals."

Clary looked around, seeing Were people, Vampires, Warlocks and Fairies, all bowing as Angie passed by.

The tents they lived in were all kinds of sizes.

They stopped in front of the biggest tent she had seen till now.

A man came out of that tent, all dressed in ragged clothes. His hair was brown and curly. His blue eyes were very similar to Angie's.

Behind him appeared a woman, also dressed in ragged clothes. Her hair was longer and reached over her shoulders, her eyes were brown.

"Angie? Who are these people?" Clary asked, slightly afraid.

Angie looked at her. "Clary, meet my uncle Lucian Graymark and his wife Gretel, my aunt." she replied.

"Graymark? So, this man is your mother's brother?" Clary asked.

"Yes, he is. He's also the leader of all the Werewolves within the Downworlder Rebellion." Angie replied. "You see, I play a crucial role within the organization."

"But why did you found the Rebellion? You must've had a reason." Clary said.

"I have one." Angie said. "Downworlders are treated like peasants, half-demons. But they're persons too, human like we are. We are not above them, we're equal to them since we all can see and live in the Shadowworld."

"I agree with you on that half-demon thing." Clary said. "And I think many of us will agree with you since you're such a formidable warrior."

"Many, but not all. And there will always be someone who disagrees. The youth is the future, and if we don't fight, they'll live in the same world as we live today: no equality between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. I don't want that anymore." Angie said. "Those, are my reasons."

"I have no doubt that the Werewolves are strong allies, not to mention that a few are family of yours." Clary said. "But shouldn't you tell the Lightwoods? How about your brother?"

"I've known Isabelle and Alec for a long time, they already know. As for my brother, he dislikes Downworlders and he is not aware of the Werewolf side of our family." Angie said. "And it's better to keep that from him, he would go paranoid and tell Valentine."

"And you want to hide it from my dad the most I hear." Clary concluded.

"As long as all the adults are ignorant, Valentine will stay ignorant. Only those I trust with my secrets may know, but they have to promise they won't tell anybody." Angie told.

"I promise I will keep this a secret." Clary said.

"I had already counted on that." Angie said and smiled.

"As for the thing I'm her uncle, you should meet Angie's boyfriend." Angie's uncle Lucian said.

"Boyfriend?" Clary asked. "You have a boyfriend?!"

"Yeah….. the point is, he's a Warlock." Angie replied. "Please don't tell anyone that."

"A Warlock?" Clary asked in unbelief. "You're in love with a Downworlder?"

"Yeah…. I didn't really think about it when I met him. But once we got closer and closer, I realized, that a relationship like ours might change the world." Angie said. "Once I will tell everyone, the society will change in a good way or a bad way."

They started walking to the Warlock part of the camp.

"But how does he look like?" Clary asked. "And what's his name?"

"His name is Magnus Bane, he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He has a Japanese appearance, wearing black and blue with a white shirt all the time. He's a party man, he loves to organize them. Once when we may have peace between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, we can have one of his parties in Alicante to celebrate the peace." Angie told. "He's a charming and lovable man. I can't say anything different about him, he's just too good."

"And I think that he thinks you're too beautiful for him." Clary said.

"I don't know, I can't see myself like that. Even through boys say so, I don't believe them." Angie said. "I just don't know why. Why did I have to be born like this?"

"Because you're an Angel." a male voice behind them said.

Both Angie and Clary turned to see a Japanese man with blue sparkling pants, a white shirt and a black blazer. His hair was black and his cat-like eyes were yellow. Clearly a Warlock. He laid his arms around Angie's waist, pulling her closer.

Clary concluded this man had to be Angie's boyfriend Magnus Bane.

"Who's this Shadowhunter girl you brought with you?" he asked.

"Magnus, meet my best friend Clarissa Morgenstern. Clary, meet Magnus." Angie introduced them.

"It's good to meet you." Clary said.

"Always a pleasure to meet Angie's friends." Magnus said, smiling, and he looked at Angie. "Stay safe, my love."

"As always." Angie said and kissed his nose.

Magnus let go of Angie, but pulled her closer to give her a kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye Magnus." Angie said as they were about to leave.

"Goodbye Angel, I love you." Magnus said and blew Angie a kiss.

* * *

Clary and Angie were back in the city.

They were at the house of the Lightwoods as Alec came running up to them.

"Hi Alec, what's up?" Angie asked.

"Just came to ask you where you've been this afternoon." Alec replied.

"The woods, visiting my aunt and uncle." Angie told.

"You told her?" Alec asked, looking at Clary.

"No worry, she promised to tell no one." Angie replied as she saw Alec's face.

"I hope for you she won't." Alec said, turning back to Angie.

"Don't be to protective over me, I can handle Valentine." Angie said.

Alec shot Angie a look.

"You know my reasons." Angie said.

* * *

**Thanx for reading!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Brother-sister things_

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was late at night when Jace woke up, hearing a sound at the front door. He stood up and looked at his clock first, seeing it was only 5 minutes over midnight. Then Jace walked to the window and looked into the front garden, seeing his sister walking away from the house, all dressed up in simple ragged clothes. The sky was all darkly clouded, hiding the full moon.

"What is she going to do this late at night?" Jace asked himself, not understanding. Then he quickly decided to follow his sister out. Jace quickly got into his black leather Shadowhunter gear and ran after his sister as silent as he could.

Angie was walking towards the north, to the part of Alicante which was forbidden area after that Downworlder attack.

Jace passed the destroyed houses, getting goose bumps when he saw the carves of werewolf claws in the wood of the houses. "Why would she go here?" he asked himself in a whisper. "Does she know something we don't?"

When he saw Angie disappear into the woods behind the Northern Gate, Jace knew there was something going on what Angie wouldn't tell anyone. He followed her, but from a distance he could still see her but out of her range, though he knew she was even quicker as he was.

Angie walked deeper into the woods, leading him to some kind of camp.

Jace couldn't believe what he saw, hundreds, no, thousands of Downworlders, Werewolves, Vampires, Fairies and Warlocks were in the camp of tents, straight lined up as Angie walked in. Jace climbed into a tree to get a better sight of what was going on in the camp.

Angie got greeted by a man dressed up in ragged clothes, clearly a Werewolf, and a woman, a Werewolf too. Beside the pair of Werewolves were 3 little children, around 8 years old.

"It's time." the Werewolf man said. "Time for your Changement."

"I know." Angie said, removing her jacket, making her neck, shoulders and arms naked. All she wore now was a strapless black top and a pair of jeans.

The Werewolf man stepped close to Angie, almost against her body. He gripped her shoulders and brought his head down to where Angie's neck met her shoulders.

All Downworlders were looking with wonder at what was going on.

Jace was watching too, but with horror on his face.

Then the Werewolf man bit that place with his wolf teeth.

Angie didn't fight back, she let it happen. Little of blood came out of the place where she was bitten, but there was something weird about Angie's blood. It wasn't Red like usually by living beings, but White, Heavenly White. The blood that streamed out of Angie's shoulder was Angel Blood.

"Am I allowed to let my children drink from you?" the Werewolf man asked, licking the White blood from his own lips.

"Yes." Angie said and kneeled down.

The 3 children came to Angie. The boy drank first, the dark eyed girl after him and then the other girl, who had blue eyes.

"Thank you." the Werewolf woman said and smiled. "I have known that my children were ready to drink pure Angel blood. And who can be a better giver than the Heaven's Daughter?"

"I'm not the Heaven's Daughter." Angie disclaimed.

Jace didn't understand.

Slowly, moonlight beams came closer. The Werewolves howled.

The 3 children already started to change, just as the other Wolf children.

Then, when the full moon was clearly in sight, all men and women who were wolves changed.

Angie still stood on her legs, but when she looked at the moon, she slightly changed. Her white blonde hair became hazel brown, her eyes less piercing blue with slight more yellow and her figure became more muscled. She looked stronger now, ready to fight.

The ink black wolf, who had been the wolf man who had bitten her howled at the moon.

Then, Angie howled.

It was an inhuman sound in Jace's ears. The sound was sharp, fierce, full of fire, like a battle cry

Then the other wolves howled.

Jace thought he was going to collapse and jumped out of the tree, onto the ground. Afraid that the wolves heard him, he ran in full speed back to Alicante, out of the Northern District of the city, back to the house where he climbed into bed. Through he was still wearing his gear, he didn't care. He was more worried about his sister, why she could've betrayed them all by going to the Downworlders. He cried himself back into sleep.

* * *

Jace woke up next morning from the sun shining in his eyes and looked at his clock. He shocked, it was already 10 o'clock and he had to be at the _Parabatai _ceremony in the Angel's Hall since all students from the Academy would get their _Parabatai_. Jace quickly jumped out of his bed and did his hair on his way to the Angel's Hall.

Once he stepped through the doors, he saw his father and mother already waiting.

"Jace, where were you?" his mother asked. "It's almost starting."

Then Valentine stepped into the stage. "Welcome, students of the Shadowhunter Academy here in Idriss. Today, your _Parabatai_ shall be chosen, and the runes will bound the two of you together." he said with a smile. "And as always, the ladies will go first."

Jace almost bit his tongue not to call out what he had seen last night, cause it would only make his sister a traitor and him an untrustable person.

"Mary Blackwell." Valentine called after he looked at his list.

Mary Blackwell came forward, as elegant as always.

Valentine studied her and walked around her, just as he always did when he would chose a _Parabatai_ for someone, it had become a ritual. "I think your _Parabatai_ should be…. Emma Carstairs." he said, as confident as always.

Emma Carstairs also walked on the stage and faced Mary Blackwell.

They both drew their steles and drew the Bonding Rune on each other's shoulder. And when the girls got away from the stage, Valentine looked at his list again. "Isabelle Lightwood."

Isabelle entered the stage and Valentine repeated his ritual. "Aline Penhallow will be your Parabatai." he said.

Jace knew Isabelle didn't like Aline so much, through Aline did like Isabelle because of her style.

The girls drew the runes and disappeared from the stage.

Valentine looked at his list again. "Angelanna Herondale." he called.

Jace became slightly afraid.

Angie walked up on the stairs, dressed in her usual black leather Shadowhunter gear with longer shoulders and a higher neckline, to cover up the bite.

Valentine repeated the ritual, walking around her.. "Your Parabatai will be my own daughter, Clarissa Morgenstern." he said.

Now Jace got even more afraid, afraid Valentine had seen through Angie's unbreakable disguise.

Angie and Clary drew the runes on the other's arms, just above their right wrist.

The next thing Jace knew was that he got bonded with Alec Lightwood, Isabelle's brother. And Jonathan Morgenstern, Valentine's son, got bonded with Jacob Wayland, the son of Michael Wayland.

* * *

**This will be the last update for now, I won't have many time this holiday to write, through I will try to.  
**

**Check out my other stories and leave a review please! I would love it! But I don't like flames...**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Where Does Your Loyalty Lay?_

**This chapter is slightly more darkish.  
**

**Though I hope it's still good.**

* * *

"Tell us, why are we going to do this?" Jacob Wayland asked.

Some of the teens were walking in the forest in the North of Alicante. Valentine had send them off on a mission to find the Downworlder camp, at night. And it was full moon.

"My dad wants us to find this Angela Graymark figure before she can make the next move." Jon told. "This Werewolf is highly dangerous and a threat to all of us."

They were walking on a path of death grass through the forest, the moon gave all the light to let them see where they walked.

Clary looked at Angie, who didn't say a thing to anyone. "Angie, you're okay?" she asked.

"I am, there's nothing to worry about." Angie said. "I'm perfectly fine."

Clary didn't think so and looked at the others who were with them, Jace and Alec.

Alec was clearly nervous, there was much sweat on his forehead. Jace wasn't calm eighter, he was pretty freighted, Clary didn't know his reasons.

Suddenly, there was noise in the bushes.

"What was that?" Jacob asked, he clearly didn't like the noise.

"Must be a Downworlder, who else can hide in the forests?" Jon said, taking his sword out. It was the silver sword of the Morgenstern family, Phaesphoros.

"It could also be just a squirrel." Angie said, shaking her head at the sword.

"Why do you think that?" Jonathan asked, turning around to face Angie.

"Just a feeling, the noise was also much too soft for a Downworlder in a bush." Angie said. "Real Downworlders make hard and quick noises when they hide in a bush."

"How do you know that?" Jacob asked.

"I faced a Downworlder multiple times when I did my patrols." Angie replied.

"Did you kill it?" Jon asked.

Angie looked at him, her eyes flashed yellow in a quick moment. "No, he fled. And I'm not going after a Werewolf just to kill it, Werewolves are way to0 fast and this one was probably not alone." she replied. "I don't kill when I'm not in danger."

"I see some logic in that." Alec said as he looked around them, watching out.

"Hmm, what do you think Jacob?" Jon asked, waiting for his _Parabatai_'s reply.

But Jacob didn't reply, he just stood there, his back turned towards them.

"Jacob?" Jace asked. "What's wrong?"

"W-W-We-Were-Werewolf!" Jacob said, clearly freighted.

Right there, a few meters away from them, stood a dark brown haired werewolf. It's eyes were fiercely yellow and focussed on Jacob.

When Jon drew the other Morgenstern sword, Heosphoros, other werewolves jumped out of the bushes.

"Seems you were right this time." Angie said to Jon.

The werewolves, all a different shade of brown, walked around them, forming a circle.

"How much chance do we have on killing them all without getting one of us hurt?" Jace asked.

"I think that would be 10 to 34 %." Clary calculated. "6 Shadowhunters versus 18 Werewolves."

"What should we do now, Angie?" Jon asked.

"Maybe we should just put away our weapons and look what they want from us." Angie said. "They might bring us to their camp, to their leader."

"That's the plan? Going with the Werewolves?" Jacob asked. He was the only one who didn't put away his weapons, he was way to freighted.

"Just do what Angie says, she has done patrols for the Clave multiple times. She has experience." Jon said, slowly walking over to Jacob with his arms stretched out.

Jacob didn't trust Jonathan and lifted his sword to keep Jonathan distant.

The wolves started to growl, harder and harder, at Jacob.

"Jacob. Put. That. Sword. Down." Jon slowly told. "It'll only make them angrier." and he pointed at the Werewolves around them.

Jacob let the sword slightly down and looked at the wolves, who got less angry. He sighed and fully put away the sword.

That was just before the clouds rolled in.

The Werewolves became slightly human, some of their hair disappeared and they could stand on their legs. It were all men.

"Bring them to the Master, he'll deal with them." the wolf who had eyed Jacob said. Then he saw Angie and approached her.

Jon put Angie behind him. "Don't touch her." he snarled.

But the wolf-man put Jonathan aside, making him fall on the grass. He took Angie's chin in his thumb and index finger, making her look up to the sky. Then he brought his head down to her neck and smelled the scent of her blood.

Jace bit his nails, for the happening.

The wolf man was murmuring something that the others couldn't here, but Angie could: "Yes, your Marking. I can smell Lucian's blood in you, you're _his little Angel Child_." the wolf man murmered.

The wolf man released her, taking her right wrist as he walked into the forest.

Clary, Jon, Jace, Alec and Jacob were pushed forward by the other wolf men. They had to follow Angie and the wolf man who was holding her.

Angie was very relaxed, like she knew the man wouldn't hurt her.

"Why the hell is she that relaxed?" Jon asked.

"Maybe she has a plan." Alec suggested.

After a long walk, hey arrived at a camp, full of tents. All species of Downworlders were there, Fairies were flying, Werewolves were growling, Vampires were hiding in the shadows and Warlocks were making potions.

They all stopped as the wolf men came into the 'village' and all lined up. When Angie passed by, they showed subservience.

Clary saw that Jon didn't understand what was going on. She knew Angie was a part of the Downworlder society, but she didn't know how much power Angie truly held.

They had to stop, in front of the largest tent of the camp. The curtains were still closed, but a Werewolf servant opened a curtain.

A wolf man, who had an ink black fur, came out. His eyes fiercely yellow and his claws out.

Clary knew it had to be Angie's uncle Lucian, the leader of the Werewolf pack.

"Let her loose, Alaric." Lucian growled.

"Yes Sir." the wolf man, Alaric, said, loosening Angie's wrist and stepped aside.

A woman came out of the tent too, with 2 girls and a boy at her side. It were Lucian's wife Gretel and his 3 little children.

Lucian spread out his arms to Angie as he approached her with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

Angie let him and hugged him back, her arms around his back.

"I knew you would always come to us." Lucian said as he broke away. "You're _my Angel Child_."

"Family comes first." Angie said, looking up to her uncle. Then she turned around, to face the others.

"What have you done?" Jon asked, he was completely in shock after that moment.

"I have done nothing else than protecting my family." Angie said.

"Aren't the Herondales your family?" Jon asked.

"I am no Herondale." Angie said. "Not even close to being one."

That made them all stare at her, even Clary, though she knew a lot already.

"How do you mean?" this time it was Jace who asked a question.

"I have no Herondale blood, just as I say." Angie said. "The only Shadowhunter blood I do have is the Graymark blood of the woman who I was born too."

The group was silent again.

"I might as well show you." Angie said and turned to her aunt. "Aunt Gretel, may I have the water?"

"Of course, Angel." her aunt replied and picked a golden cup out of the tent.

The cup looked like the Infernal Cup, through you could see it wasn't the real one, it was just a replica. And in the cup was light blue water that gave slightly light.

Gretel handed Angie the cup, who drunk it all in just a few swallows. Then Angie handed it back.

Angie's eyes lighted up, becoming luminous light blue. Her white blonde hair didn't change, but her clothing did. Angie's black leather gear changed into a short white satin dress which reached her knees with not so wide sleeves covering her arms and tight pants underneath. Her knee-high boots became white and a pair of white feathery Angel's wings shot out of her back.

Clary's eyes wided. Angie was an Angel! In reality!

"Y-y-you-you're an A-An-Angel?" Jon stammered, his eyes also wided of shock.

"I am." Angie said. "It's the reason I'm no Herondale, but the daughter of Raziel and Ithuriel."

"What is than your real name?" Jace asked.

"My real name? I am Angel Meradiel, a.k.a. Angela Graymark in the world of Downworlders." Angie replied, all calm and without shame.

That stunned them all completely, except for Alec and Clary since they already knew that fact.

"So it was you?" Jon asked. "You were all this time behind those Downworlder attacks on Alicante, you made sure that the North was forbidden area?"

"I had no other choice!" Angie fiercely replied, her eyes flashing yellow again. "Valentine asked for it. He deserves nothing else than grief in his life."

The moon was slowly appearing again.

"You created fear! Nothing else but fear within our society!" Jon yelled.

"You don't understand!" Angie snapped. "Stephen &amp; Amatis were afraid of me since the day I was born, like they knew I would become what I am now. And now I look back, I can say 'thank you' to them, for making me the woman I am now."

Jon's face was written with terror and fear.

"Now I am stronger than any Shadowhunter there ever was! And I will use all my power to make Shadowhunters and Downworlders equal to each other, so that our family, who have been exiled from Alicante all those years ago because they became Downworlders, can return to their loved ones without being slaughtered." Angie said. "And all I'm asking, is to join me. We can make the world safe for everyone, and the Shadowhunters can be Protectors of Humanity again."

"I'll join you." Alec instantly said. He stood tall and didn't back down. "True friends don't leave each other alone."

"Me too." Clary said and together they stepped to Angie, who nodded at them before looking at the others.

Jace was clearly considering before he sighed. "You were always my sister, and now you need help, I will help you." he said, slowly approaching her.

"Thank you, Brother." Angie said and hugged Jace.

Jon and Jacob were still standing there, not knowing what to do.

"Do we have any other option?" Jacob asked. "Because we both know, she is right. She rules over all of them."

Jon looked around, seeing how subservient the Downworlders were towards Angie and sighed. "I guess we have no other option but to join you." he said and bowed his head in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: This Is The Truth_

**There are some crazy scenes in this chapter, so you're warned.  
**

**Angie/Luke 'moment', true friends, background story**

* * *

Clary and the others were sitting near the big tent where the 5 leaders were busy planning the attack on the center of Alicante.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" Clary asked Alec. "I don't feel safe here."

"I trust Angie with my heart, if anyone hurts us, she'll hurt that person twice as hard. That's how I know her, strong and determined." Alec replied.

"You have much faith in her, I hear." Jon said.

"I have known Angie since the start, I was with her the day she found the Downworlder Rebellion." Alec said. "I was the first Shadowhunter to know her secret."

"You were with her?" Jace asked. "What happened?"

"It happened 7 years ago, I was 11, she was 10. Angie wanted to go to the North side of the woods. I just went with her without asking any questions. We got closed in by Werewolves and Vampires, I was afraid, but Angie wasn't. She got me over my fear on our way to the camp and we met Lucian Graymark, Angie's uncle. He quickly approached us, and touched Angie. Then he felt who she was, the Angels' daughter." Alec replied. "He told both of us how much his kind was suffering from the Downworlder hunts and how much he feared for his unborn child. Then Angie came with the idea to start a Rebellion, and not just a Rebellion, a Rebellion who would fight for the rights of Downworlders. Angie was quickly marked as their founder and One True Leader, but Angie knew she couldn't use her real name."

"So she choose to use Angela Graymark as a nickname?" Jace asked.

"Angie was kinda picky. Her nickname had to fit her personality and where she stood for. That was the moment her uncle came up with the idea she could be his adoptive daughter who was left in the forest as a baby because her Shadowhunter parents didn't want her. Angie agreed and shorted her name to Angela, which fitted the Graymark name perfectly." Alec replied. "I became her right hand, nicknamed Gideon, like my 2nd name. Her uncle trusted me enough to let me close near her. And I swore I would always stand beside her, no matter what would happen, I would die for her when needed."

"You're crazy." Jace said.

"Now I wonder why you're not yet her boyfriend." Jon said. "After all where you two have been through, you should've thought you would get together."

"I don't love her like that. I never did." Alec said. "I love her as a close sister, not as a lover. But she does have a boyfriend."

"And who is this boyfriend?" Jace asked, he was getting overprotective.

"Uhm… you'd better watch out if you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do." Alec replied. "Angie's boyfriend is a Warlock."

"WHAT?!" Jace reacted, his eyes shot wide open.

"Why a Warlock?" Jon asked. "She can get every man in the world if she wants."

"I don't know the answer Jon, all I can say is that she's truly in love with him." Alec replied.

"Does she have anyone protecting her?" Jace asked.

"Of course she has, her uncle is the overprotective father." Alec said. "You and your father don't have to worry she's not in good hands, Magnus Bane treats Angie well."

The tent opened up and Angie walked out with her uncle and cousin, dressed in white.

"Is there any plan?" Clary asked.

"Yes, there is." Lucian replied and looked at his son. "My son volunteered to be your 'prisoner', you captured him in the woods during your patrol and he leads Valentine to the Mirror."

"No one ever found the Mirror before…." Jon said.

"Angie found it out, she's very smart." Lucian said, smiling at Angie. "Oh, and the moon won't appear anymore tonight, these clouds are way too thick."

"C'mon, we have to head back before Valentine gets suspicious." Angie said and took Lucian's son with her.

The group started walking back to the path which lead to Alicante. The sky was absolutely dark, they were lucky that each of them carried their witchlight.

"What's actually his name?" Clary asked.

"Lucas Alaric Graymark." Angie replied with a smile and looked at her 8-year-old cousin. "He's officially half-Werewolf half-Shadowhunter, so when he's old enough, he'll get the Marks."

"And…. you're going to train him?" Clary asked.

"Yes, him and his sisters." Angie replied as she stroke through Lucas's hazel brown hair.

They were 2 miles away from the Northern Gate, where Valentine and his Clave were waiting for them to return.

"Wait a moment." Angie said and stopped as she kneeled down, taking a pair of shiny white handcuffs from her belt. "It has to look real." she put the handcuffs around Lucas's tiny wrists, not to tight.

"What kind of material is that?" Jacob asked.

"Fake silver." Angie replied as she looked at him, standing up. "It's iron made by the fairies, most of my own jewelry are from the same material."

They started walking again.

"How can you have that kind of jewelry, you can't buy it in Alicante." Jon said.

"You're not thinking." Angie said. "Each year with Christmas since I found the Downworlder Rebellion, my uncle would sneak into Alicante to give me something of that material. Jace may remember there was a strange package, all wrapped up in green paper with a card on it that said _'Happy Christmas, my Angel'_. Mom and dad assumed it was some boy who tried to win me over."

"So it was our uncle who gave you all that! Why didn't I think of that before?" Jace said, slapping himself on his forehead while giving Angie a smile.

"We have to keep going guys." Jon said. "Only a mile to go."

"Time flies when you talk." Lucas said.

* * *

Valentine was leaning against a pillar of the destroyed Northern Gate with most of the Clave's members. The women were also there, all waiting for their children to return. Then he saw witchlights coming to them. He spotted Angelanna first, with a small boy by her side, hands tied with shiny material. The other teens were right behind her. "Welcome back." Valentine greeted and laid his eyes on the small boy. "And who is this little one?"

The small boy swallowed away his fear.

Valentine recognized a few features in the boy: the curly hazel brown hair, the shiny blue eyes and his face structures. Through he couldn't bind a name to it.

"Lucas Alaric Graymark." the boy said. "That's who I am."

Now Valentine knew enough, this boy was Lucian's son, probably with a werewolf woman. So the boy was a Downworlder in every option.

"He said he knows where to find the Mirror you've been looking for." Angelanna said.

Valentine smiled, this girl was truly going to be his daughter-in-law. Then he looked back at the Downworlder boy, Lucas. "So, where's the Mirror?" Valentine asked.

"I will lead you to it." the Downworlder boy said. He started to walk to the East, Angelanna following close behind. Valentine started to walk after Angelanna and the Downworlder boy. The Clave walked right behind him, just as the other teenagers.

* * *

Angie looked behind them, seeing that everyone was following them. She smiled. "Everything is going according to plan." Angie told Lucas. "We're only a mile away."

"We'll be there soon." Lucas said. "Hope dad and Alaric are there in time."

"Your dad is quick, they would never leave you behind." Angie secured him.

"Sure thing." Lucas said, still doubting.

Angie couldn't help but smile,

Once they neared Lake Lyn, Valentine got impatient.

"Where is that damned Mirror?!" he demanded.

"According to what this boy said to me when we found him is that the Mirror is the place where Jonathan Shadowhunter called for Angel Raziel." Angie said. "Which would be Lake Lyn."

Valentine smiled again. "Once this is over, you'll get the place you deserve." he said.

Lucas gave her a worried look.

"He thinks I'm on their side." Angie whispered in his ear, keeping him close as she stood on the edge of the Lake, a few meters away from Valentine who took out his steele and drew a rune.

Angie knew the rune, it was the rune to call Raziel. She took a deep breath.

"You're going to do it?" Lucas asked, all ready to run.

Angie looked at him. "Yes." she replied.

Valentine started summoning Raziel, the Clave members nearby him. The Infernal Cup was standing right next to him on the ground and the Mortal Sword was put in the ground, the green emeralds facing the water of the Lake.

"Okay, you're going to run, grab the Cup and throw it in the lake on 5, okay?" Angie asked.

"Ready to go." Lucas replied.

"One….. Two….. Three….." Angie counted.

Valentine didn't suspect a thing, neither did the members of the Clave, who were standing like 10 meters away from her and Valentine, watching Valentine summon Raziel.

"….Four….Five!" Angie counted.

It was a sign for Lucas. He threw off his handcuffs, started to run and grabbed the Cup away from Valentine.

Valentine had to stop his summoning. "NO!" he screamed.

Then Lucas threw the Cup into the Lake, far into the middle. Then he ran into the forest, where his father and the pack would be waiting to attack.

Angie jumped into the Lake, diving through the black water. She accidentally swallowed some water and her body started to light up…

* * *

Valentine was standing on the side of the Lake, all the members of the Clave had come to him.

Angelanna hadn't returned and she was already gone for like 20 seconds.

"No one holds it out under water that long." Stephen said. "She's probably death by now."

Amatis was crying on her knees. Then she turned to Stephen. "How can you say that?!" Amatis yelled, filled with anger and tears. "She's my daughter, OUR daughter!"

"She's nothing like us, Amatis." Stephen said. "She's rebellious, she would never fit into the Clave."

"Angie may be rebellious, but she's my daughter no less, I'm not giving up on her!" Amatis yelled.

Then suddenly, the black water of Lake Lyn lighted up. Flashing white light blinded the adults and the teenagers, then it slightly dimmed.

Everyone could look into the light, seeing a figure in the water, a human body.

"Angie…." Amatis said, her hands shot before her mouth.

The body rose from the water, taking the white light with it. Once the light faded some more, they saw clearly it was Angelanna's body, hovering above the black water.

But something strange was happening.

Angelanna's Shadowhunter Marks turned into gold as they started to move, like dancing, on her body. The gold color of the Marks was clearly to see through the white clothing on Angelanna's body. Then suddenly a pair of white feathery wings shot out of her back and caused immense big beams of white light that blinded them all.

* * *

In the forest, the wolf pack saw the light too.

"It has happened!" Lucas cheered, his sisters with him.

"You had it about another part of the plan?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, once Angela has come to us with the Cup, you take it." Lucian replied, pointing at him. "Then you 'disappear' between the trees behind us. Valentine will probably follow Angela, so I'll catch her out of the air once you've gone and act intimate."

"And why are you doing that?" Magnus asked.

"Valentine needs to think I 'seduced' Angela into this, that I made her my 'lover'." Lucian replied.

"Just don't act too intimate." Magnus said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Angie is way too young for me." Lucian said. "And she's like my blood own daughter."

"Do we need to act like she's our mother?" Lucas asked.

"If you want to, but when we're going to kiss, you 3 have to get away, Valentine might attack." Lucian warned.

"Yes daddy!" his 3 children said in union.

* * *

Valentine couldn't believe it, the perfect bride for his son was a true Angel! If he had known that before, she would already have married his son a year ago.

Angelanna rose the Infernal Cup from the lake's black water. She looked at him, Stephen and Amatis, smiling. "I knew you loved me, mother." Angelanna said and flew away, into the woods.

Valentine started to run straightly after her, trying to get the Cup.

But Angelanna was way to quick, flying between the trees.

Then he stopped.

There were 2 men &amp; 3 children, standing there, on the grass.

Valentine recognized the men, one was a Warlock and the other was his one-time best friend Lucian Graymark. And the 3 children were cheering once they saw Angelanna.

"Mommy!" the boy said, hugging Angelanna's leg when she stood on the ground, the Infernal Cup still hovering above her hand.

Angelanna guided the Cup to the Warlock, who took it from her and disappeared into the forest behind. Then she turned to Lucian, with a gracious smile. "Hello my love." Angelanna said, folding her wings behind her back.

The small boy let go of her and he and both girls also disappeared into the forest.

"They truly love you." Lucian said, laying his Werewolf paws around Angelanna's thin waist.

"As if you don't." Angelanna said with a sexy sound in her voice, her angelic hands on Lucian's chest.

Lucian brought his head closer to her.

Angelanna didn't draw back and closed her eyes as she breathed heavily.

Then in a rash moment, Lucian fiercely kissed Angelanna, on the lips, passionate.

"NOOOOOOO!" Valentine yelled.

* * *

**Hope you liked this, tell me what should happen next if you have any ideas!**

**All kind of comments are welcome, not TOO flamy please.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: _**Let The Secret Come Out**

_**Read &amp; Review**_

* * *

Valentine came out of the bushes, running towards Lucian &amp; Angelanna to kill Lucian with the silver dagger he had in his hands.

But he was stopped, by that Warlock, 2 Vampires and a Werewolf.

"Nice from you to join us, Valentine." Lucian said, having his paws still around Angelanna.

"Get your dirty paws off of my son's future wife!" Valentine demanded.

"Your son's wife? Oh, no Valentine." Lucian said with an 'evil' grin. "This Angel is mine, and I'm not planning to share her with another man."

The Werewolf tied Valentine's hands together with rope, tight and with dubble knots.

"She can't be yours, she's an Angel, a being from Heaven itself! You're a creature of Hell, a dirty Werewolf! Heaven &amp; Hell together is nothing but war!" Valentine disagreed.

"I think it's time to let people know our secret." Lucian said, his eyes focused on Valentine. He moved his right paw up to Angelanna's shoulder, cutting the satin fabric with his nails. The pieces fell apart, showing a round red line of teeth marks, teeth marks that matched Lucian's jaws.

"No…. that can't be true!" Valentine yelled, not wanting to believe what he saw.

"I told you, Valentine." Lucian said, his eyes flashing yellow. "She's mine, mine forever."

Angelanna moved her angelic hands from Lucian's chest to Lucian's neck, making him almost moan.

Lucian did close his eyes at the movement as he enjoyed, but quickly opened his yellow Werewolf eyes again. "Put him in jail." he said with a demonic tone. "In a Shadowhunter-proof one."

"Yes Master." the Werewolf behind Valentine said and dragged Valentine deeper into the woods.

Valentine looked back, catching Angelanna kiss Lucian. It made him sick. He got dragged deep into the woods, towards a hole in the ground.

A female Werewolf climbed out of the hole. "This is our next prisoner?" she asked.

"Yes. He must be put in a Shadowhunter-proof cell." the male Werewolf replied.

Valentine knew he couldn't escape as the woman threw him over her shoulder.

Werewolves were strong, man or woman, they all could carry him like he was just a bag of potatoes.

The woman climbed down the hole again, with Valentine over her shoulder.

The place he came in was all dark, there was no light, except for candlelight. Vampires were guarding the doors and in other rooms, Fairies were making…. metal? Or was it silver? Valentine couldn't see it clearly.

The Werewolf woman threw him in a dark cell, undone from all his weapons. She also cut the rope and quickly closed the door. The Werewolf woman took his weapons, except for the silver ones, those were carried away by a Fairy.

Valentine looked around in his cell. There was a simply constructed iron bed, a simple wooden nightstand, a simple wooden table and a simple wooden chair. It was all lighted up with an oil lamp and a few candles "Great. This is absolutely great." Valentine murmered. "I'll never get out of here." then he spotted a hole in the wall. Valentine looked to the door, seeing no one standing there. He kneeled down and looked into the hole, it was small, but big enough for him to get through. Valentine crawled through the hole, not knowing where he was lead to.

Then he came in a bigger room. The room was richly painted with pink flowers and purple butterflies on the walls and the 3 beds were made of gold-looking material and on the matrasses lied pink covers. This room was a children's room for girls.

Valentine walked closer to the beds, seeing names on the heads of the beds. On the most richly decorated one, which stood far from the door, stood the name _Rosanne Gretel Graymark_, the one in the middle had a more silverish frame and belonged to a girl named _Lilyanna Angela Graymark_, and the one closest to the door, made of silverish iron-looking material, stood the name _Lucas Alaric Graymark_.

'Three Graymark children.' Valentine thought as he had read the names. 'All Lucian's.' He quickly went to the oaken door and opened it, revealing a big room where daylight fell in via the open roof.

Valentine came in a big complex of apartments, rooms &amp; kitchens.

All the people who were walking around in the complex were well-dressed, probably Downworlder nobles or something like that.

Valentine leaned forward over the railing to see what was going on in the open space, where a big green oak stood.

Lucian was there, dressed up in sky blue royal robes, his hair tidy in style. Next to him stood 2 women, Angelanna and an unknown Werewolf woman. Angelanna wore a white mermaid dress with sparkles, her white blonde hair plugged on top of her head and diverse silver-looking jewelry. The other woman wore orange-red robes, her brown hair braided down her left shoulder and no jewelry anywhere. The children he saw earlier stood between Angelanna and the unknown Werewolf woman, looking at their father.

Then Lucian spoke: "Today, the all of us can be free again. We can socialize within Alicante and safely live without the fear of being hunted down." There was loud applause from the crowd, existing out of Downworlder species, the Vampires standing out of the sunlight. But some of the people in the crowd were Shadowhunters.

Valentine was shocked when he saw his own children in the front, standing near a Warlock and a young Vampire who could bear Daylight. He also spotted the Lightwood children, all 3 of them, the Herondale boy and the Wayland coward.

"And because of this special happening," Lucian spoke again. "I announce the upcoming wedding of my adopted daughter Angela with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane."

The people cheered and the supposed Warlock Magnus Bane, who stood in the front near the Morgenstern children, came forward.

Angelanna laid her hand in Lucian's as the Warlock approached them.

"Lord Graymark, I am honored you're accepting my love for Angie." the Warlock said. "I will give her the live she deserves, you won't have to worry."

Valentine's eyes wided, Angie was her uncle's _adopted daughter_? No wonder she had such knowledge of Downworlders and how to encounter them without getting attacked, Angie was _Angela Jennifer Graymark_, the_ One True Leader of the Downworlder Rebellion_ and his worst enemy.

She had lived in Alicante all those years, and no one ever questioned her about her beliefs since she was quite to herself and not very open. Now Valentine knew enough.

But he had to escape first, fleeing the Downworlders Lair to get back to Alicante before Angie would do with the Downworlders to take over the city.

Valentine turned to see a door and ran to it soundlessly.

The door lead to a staircase, which went both up and down. Valentine choose going up.

He saw the sun again and sprinted through the woods, hoping he would find the way back to Alicante and warn his Clave.

But he would never have guessed what power Angie truly held.

* * *

**How was this chap?**

**Sorry for the late update, I had some trouble with writing.**

**\- Gryffindorgirl746**


End file.
